BF1: Red Rising
BF1: Red Rising is a fan proposed DLC for Battlefield 1 featuring new maps, vehicles, and weapons. The maps in the DLC are based on the battles of Russian Revolution and Russian Civil War, as well as the Finnish Civil War and Polish Civil War, taking place between 1917 and 1920. In this sense, it can be considered a "sequel" of sorts to the "In The Name of the Tsar" DLC. Also includes a few Russian prototypes that never saw action that were (presumably due to obscurity- will change if they are included) not included in "In The Name of the Tsar". The DLC has more maps to compensate for the fewer weapons included. Description In the wake of the devastation caused by the Great War, the Russian Empire fell in ruin, the tsar deposed in the Russian Revolution. The rise of the Soviet Union set Eastern Europe ablaze as the Red Army clashed with the remains of the Tsarist regime, as well newly independent nations such as Poland, Finland, Czechoslovakia, and Latvia. The Red Rising DLC takes you inside this bloody chapter of history. Storm the Winter Palace in the name of the Proletariat, ride the rails across the vast emptiness of Siberia with the Czechoslovak Legion, Stand at the Vistula against the oncoming Soviet hordes, and fight a desperate struggle at Tampere in Finland to avoid becoming one more corpse in the Kalevankangas Cemetary! Weapons Berdan Rifle *Variants: Infantry, Sniper *Magazine: 1 *Muzzle Velocity: 437 m/s *Rate of Fire: Single Shot *Class: Scout *Skins: Shipka Pass (Engraved), Philippopolis (silver), Alexander the Liberator (gold) Old 19th century American-designed rifle manufactured and used by the Russians. This single-shot breech-loading rifle saw some use in the street fighting of the Russian Civil War. In terms of game performance, it comes in two variants: Berdan Sniper and Berdan Infantry, the sniper variant having a scope. The weapon has "sweet spot" between 25 and 75 meters, and like the Martini-Henry, has increased "sweet spot" damage over other weapons, to make up for its single shot. Usable in the Scout class. Krnka Shotgun *Variants: Factory, Sawed-off, Rifle *Magazine: 1 *Rate of Fire: Single Shot *Class: Assault *Skins: Pitchfork Uprising (battered), Kars (Engraved), The Conversion (Silver) Samarkand (Gold) Conversion of the old M1867 Krnka rifle, a 19th century breechloader replaced by the Berdan converted into a cheap shotgun for the civilian market. Civilian and outdated weapons like the Krnka sometimes saw combat in the brutal street fighting of the Revolution. Single shot with no magazine (reload every round), but with low spread and higher damage than even the Model 10 A. The rifle variant is an unmodified Krnka rifle, similar damage to the Model 10A Slug. Usable in Assault class. Krag-Jorgensen Rifle *Variants: Infantry, Carbine, Marksman *Magazine: 5 *Rate of Fire: Bolt-Action *Class: Scout *Skins: The Volunteer (Engraved), Tiradore de Muerte (Silver), The Civilizer (Gold) Norwegian bolt-action rifle design seeing use in the Spanish-American War and Phillipine-American War, as well as in both World Wars. In-game, it does 100 damage out to 20 meters and drops off from there. The weapon does not use clips, much like the Lebel. Sjogren Rifle *Variants: Trench, Optical, Marksman *Magazine: 5 *Class: Medic *Skins: identical to Sjogren Inertial shotgun A Swedish semi-automatic rifle designed by Carl Axel Sjogren, based on the same inertial design as the Sjogren Inertial Shotgun, which pioneered an action later used by modern-day Benelli semi-automatic shotguns. The weapon used a five-round stripper clip, and was tested by the British military, but ultimately not adopted. Colt-Browning M1895 Machine Gun *Variants: Low Weight, Suppressive *Belt: 100 rounds *Rate of Fire: 450 RPM *Class: Support *Skins: San Juan Hill (Engraved), Potato Digger (green camo), Death Special (Silver), Miracle on the Vistula (Gold) The Colt Browning was an American-designed machine gun designed in the late 19th century, nicknamed the "potato digger" for its action, which was known to kick up dust. Not used by the US in WWI, but saw used in the hands of the Russians in the First World War, as well as the subsequent conflicts in Eastern Europe associated with the Russian Revolution. In game, the weapon behaves similar to the MG-15Na, but with a lower rate of fire and higher damage. Usable by the Support class. Prilutsky M1914 *Magazine 9 *Class: Medic *Muzzle Velocity: 320 m/s *Skins: Prototype Semi-automatic .32 ACP pistol designed prior to WWI, but never saw service. It did, however, see combat, the designer bringing the prototype with him to the front when he was drafted. 9-round magazine, usable for all classes. Damage model is similar to the 1903 Hammerless- a fast firing, close-range weapon. Bjorgum 1905 *Magazine: 16 *Class: All *Muzzle Velocity: 440m/s *Skins: The Reject (battered), Self-Taught (Silver), Norwegian (silver with gold engravings), The Artist (Gold Engraved) A weapon designed by Norwegian former artist and self-taught engineer Nils Bjorgum. The weapon used a 16-round magazine chambered in 7.63 Mauser, double that of most other handguns at the the time, however it was fraught with issues, to the point that it malfunctioned four times in 16 shots. Damage profile similar to the Mauser C96. Sickle *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Black Eagle (battered-looking), Revolution (red handle with gold hammer and sickle engraving) An agricultural tool turned Soviet emblem. Melee weapon. Similar damage to the Kukri and Billhook. Puukko Knife *Damage/Speed Model: Fast/Low *Skins: Talvisota (White handle and fittings, polished blade), The Hunter (dark wood handle, dark steel blade), Hayha (white handle, polished blade, crosshair engraving) Finnish hunting knife, commonly used the Finnish Civil War and the later Winter War of 1939-40. Melee weapon. Similar damage to other knife-class weapons. Szabla *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Koscuiszko (engraved grip), Winged Hussar (silver fittings), Jan Sobiesky (gold fittings) Polish cavalry sabre. Melee weapon, similar damage to the French cavalry sabre in-game. Multiple types of szabla exist, with variable curvature of the blade, though most have a cross-shaped guard which may or may not have a knuckle guard. One common type, the karabela, which first appeared in the 1670s had an "eagles head" shape near the end of the hilt. Shashka *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Caucasus (White grip with silver fittings), Ungern-Sternberg (wood grip, gold fittings), The Cossack (white grip, gold fittings, gold Imperial Eagle engraving on blade) The shashka is a type of sabre used by the Cossacks and peoples of the Caucasus, with a slightly curved blade making it effective at both cutting and thrusting and no handguard on the grip. The blade is renowned for its sharpness, and was adopted as a weapon of Imperial Russian soldiers and police in 1881. New Skins for existing weapons Mosin-Nagant *White Death (white) *Lenin (gold with red star) *The Proletariat (engraved with hammer and sickle) Federov Avtomat *Karelia (white) *The Predecessor (gold) *The Bolshevik (silver with red star) *The Menshevik Sjogren Inertial *Swedish Intervention (White) Springfield M1903 *Shenkursk (White) Lee-Enfield Tsaritsyn (Green camo) Mauser 98 *Helsinki (White) Mosin-Obrez *Milovanov (Battered-looking) *The Bandit (Black) Nagant Revolver *The Executioner (blood-stained) Vehicles Gunboat *Seats: 4 *Weapons: 2x Howitzer (driver, first gunner) 2x Machine Guns (2nd and 3rd Gunner) *Armor: Heavy *Top Speed: Slow A ferry repurposed for combat on lakes and river, with a howitzer mounted on the front and rear, and two machine guns on the sides. Spawns in water nearest team spawn point similar to PT boats and (presumably) destroyers in the Turning Tides DLC. In terms of armor, the vessel is comparable to a floating version of the heavier tanks (St. Chamond, Mark IV, A7V). Vezdekhod *Seats: 1 *Weapons: Machine gun (driver) *Armor: Light *Top Speed: Very Fast Ultra-light tank base on real-life 1915 Russian prototype that never saw action. Very fast single seat vehicle armed only with a machine gun. Because it is far weaker than other tanks, is spawns at a teams base and captured objectives like an armored car, and does not need to be spawned in deployment menu like other tanks. Mendeleev Tank (Behemoth) *Weapons: 120mm gun - front (driver), HE Autocannon- top turret (2nd Gunner), Machine guns - side and rear (Gunners 3, 4, 5) *Seats: 5 *Top Speed: Very Slow *Armor: Very Heavy A proposed tank that was never built as it was impractically large, designed from 1911-1915 by Vasily Mendeleev, son of the famous scientist Dmitri Mendeleev, inventor of the periodic table of the elements. Far more heavily armored and armed than any tank of the First World War, or even the Tiger Tank of the second, the Mendeleev was equipped with 150mm of frontal armor and carried a 120mm main gun. In-game, the tank plays the role of a Behemoth, more heavily armed and armored than other tank Behemoths, but slower than the Tsar Tank or Char 2-C, and having the worst main gun traverse, of only about 20 degrees- i.e. you want to move the gun any further, you have to move the entire tank. Essentially, the Mendeleev plays an oversized "Standoff" variant of the St. Chamond. Tsar Tank (Behemoth) *Weapons: HE Autocannon- top turret (Driver), 75mm Guns- Side sponsons (2nd and 3rd Gunner), Twin MG- bottom turret- (4th Gunner) *Seats: 4 *Speed: Very Slow *Armor: Very Heavy A prototype tank designed from 1914 onwards. Instead of treads, the tank was mounted on two massive 9-meter tall wheels and a rear roller, with guns mounted in sponsons and top and bottom turrets. Only one prototype was ever built, which sank in boggy ground in the first test. The project was abandoned after that. In-game, the Tsar tank is slightly (but only very slightly) faster than the Char 2-C or Mendeleev, but less heavily armed and armored (again, albeit only slightly). The vehicle plays like an oversized version of the Landship. Maps Winter Palace *Faction 1: White Russian Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: A. Nicholas Hall, B. Palace Gardens, C. Imperial Quarters, D. Central Courtyard, E. War Gallery F. St. George Hall, G. Hermitage *Vehicles Supported: Infantry Only *Behemoth: None A map loosely based on the 1917 Storming of the Winter Palace, albeit taking license in the design of the palace (and the fact that, in real life, there was little resistance). The main body of the palace has two stories and numerous rooms, divided by a central court yard. Soldiers can also maneuver around the palace in the gardens. Think Ballroom Blitz meets Fort Vaux. Lake Baikal *Faction 1: Czechoslovak Legion *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: A. Trans-Siberian Railroad, B. Mysova, C. Logging Camp, D. East Outpost, F. Mountaintop Outpost *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Tanks, Planes, Gunboats, Torpedo Boats *Behemoth: Armored Train, Tsar Tank, Mendeleev Tank, or River Monitor (from BF1: The Lion of Africa DLC) Based on the Battle of Lake Baikal in August 1918, albeit taking considerable artistic license to make it a playable map. The map consists the area around the port of Mysova, and part of the lake. The entire land area is surrounded by boreal forest in summer condition. The Trans-Siberian Railway runs along the shore (which the armored train will spawn on), which, along with the parallel road. Other locations include a logging camp, railroad maintenance point, and a mountaintop outpost. Shenkursk *Faction 1: Allied (US/UK/Canada) Intervention *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: A. Vysokaya Village, B. Allied Artillery, C. Shenkursk Church, D. Vaga Bend, E. Logging Camp, F. Farmhouse *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Tanks, Planes *Behemoth: Tsar Tank or Mendeleev Tank Based on the Battle of Shenkursk in January 1919, in which Allied forces aiding the White Russians were defeated by the Red Army. Terrain consists of the town of Shenkursk and surrounding snow-covered forests, with outposts and trench lines as conquest points, as well as two points in the town itself. The Vaga River is frozen over, allowing tanks to cross, though if the ice is shattered under it, the vehicle will be destroyed. Bloody Thursday *Faction 1: Finnish Whites *Faction 2: Finnish Reds *Modes: All *Conquest Objects: A. Mausoleum, B. Chapel, C. West Gate, D. East Gate, E. SW Graveyard, F. SE Graveyard *Vehicles Supported: Infantry Only Based on the fighting around Kalevankangas Cemetery during the Battle of Tampere of the Finnish Civil War on March 15th, 1918. Terrain consist of the cemetery itself, with trees, headstones, etc for cover, as well as the chapel and cemetery gates. Helsinki *Faction 1: German Empire *Faction 2: Finnish Reds *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: A. Erottaja Square B. Market, C. Frederikinkatu, D. Turku Garrison, E. Railyard, F. National Museum, G. Mannerheimintie *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Tanks *Behemoth: Mendeleev Tank or Tsar Tank Based on the Battle of Helsinki in the Finnish Civil War, between the Finnish Whites supported by the Imperial German Army in April 1918. The map consists of urban terrain loosely based on the German advance on Red controlled territory on the Mannerheimintie, a major road in Helsinki. Multiple side street are present in addition to ones on the map. Daugapolis Fortress *Faction 1: Polish-Latvian Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Vehicles Supported: Infantry only *Conquest Capture Points: A. Southeast Bastion, B. Southwest Bastion, C. Hospital, D. Central Courtyard, E. Barracks, F. Northeast Bastion, G. Northwest Bastion. *Behemoth: None Based on the Fortress of Daugapolis, an 18th century fort that was a major objective during the Battle of Daugapolis, consisting of outer bastions and the buildings in the inner courtyard, allowing for close range combat in the interior and medium range combat in the courtyard. Snipers can fire from on top of the bastions and walls, but are vulnerable to close-in attack. Note that locations on map diagram are based on real-world directions, not as shown on the map. Nasielsk *Faction 1: Polish Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Locations: A. Crossroads, B. East Bridge. C. South Nasielsk, D. Farmhouse, E. North Nasielsk, F. Outskirts *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Planes, Tanks *Behemoth: Random- Tsar Tank, Mendeleev Tank or Armored Train Based on Battle of Nasielsk, part of the Battle of Warsaw in 1920 during the Polish-Soviet War. Map consists of the countryside outside Warsaw in summer condition, with a river running through the middle. Miracle on the Vistula *Faction 1: Polish Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: A. Warsaw Outskirts, B. Legionowo, C. Ossow Village, D. Fort Beniaminow, E. Radzymin, F. Wolomin Based on the are east of Warsaw, site of the Battles of Radzymin and Ossow, two pivotal engagements during the Battle of Warsaw. Terrain includes scattered towns, fields, and forests in summer condition, and the Warsaw outskirts (note: beyond actual Soviet advance in real life) in the far southwest. *Vehicles Supported: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Random: Tsar Tank or Mendeleev Tank =Operations= Miracle on the Vistula *Attackers: Polish Army (Map 1), Red Army (Map 2) *Defenders: Polish Army (Map 1), Red Army (Map 2) Introduction In the aftermath of Russian Revolution, the Soviets sought to invade the newly-formed state of Poland as a path to connect with and assist other communist movements in Europe. Meanwhile, a federation of newly independent states led by the Poles sought to expand their borders to the east as a buffer against the Soviets. These conflicting ambitions came to a head in 1919. The Polish-Soviet War had begun. The Poles launched an offensive in January 1920, aiming to seize the Ukrainian capital of Kiev. The first target of the Poles and their Latvian allies was the city of Daugapolis... Map 1: Daugapolis Fortress *Attackers: Polish Army *Defenders: Red Army Between Map Narration After their victory at Daugapolis, the Poles, as well as their free Ukrainian allies launched an offensive with the goal of taking Kiev, which they entered with little resistance in May 1920, however they held the city for only about a month before it was retaken by Soviet forces. The Soviet forces were further bolstered with General Alexei Brusilov, hero of the First World War published an editorial urging ex-Tsarist officers and soldiers to put aside their past greivances and join the Red Army against the Polish forces invading Russian territory. Brusilov's plea worked, with over 14,000 officers and 100,000 enlisted men joining the Soviet forces. Bolstered by new recruits, the Soviet forces pushed back into Poland, and by August, 1920, surrounded the capital of Warsaw from the north and east. To the north of the city, the Polish 5th launched a counterattack against the Soviet attempt to surround the city, attacking across the Wrka River and disrupting the Soviet flanking maneuver. The town of Nasielsk would see some of the heaviest fighting of the battle... Map 2: Nasielsk *Attackers: Red Army *Defenders: Polish Army *Vehicles: 2x Armored Cars, 2x Cavalry, 2x Tanks, 2x Aircraft *Behemoth: Random: Mendeleev Tank or Armored Train Between Map Narration During the Battle of Warsaw, the city was under attack by Soviet Forces from the both the north and the east. While their comrades in the Polish 5th Army fought at Nasielsk, the Polish First Army clashed with the Red Army to the east, with heavy fighting occurring near Radzymin and Ossow. Map 3: Miracle on the Vistula *Attackers: Red Army *Defenders: Polish Army *Vehicles: 2x Armored Cars, 2x Cavalry, 2x Tanks, 2x Aircraft *Behemoth: Random- Armored Train, Mendeleev Tank Polish Victory Narration The Battle of Warsaw was a turning point in the Polish-Soviet War, in which the Poles, in spite of being in disarray from previous defeats, decisively halted the Soviet onslaught on the very gates of their capital in a victory that would become known as "The Miracle on the Vistula". Vladimir Lenin described the battle as a "grave defeat" for the communist forces. The tide of the war was turned against the Soviets, and after a Polish counterattack, the Soviets sued for peace. Polish independence was preserved, and the Soviet advance through Europe was halted. British diplomat Edgar Vincent would add the Battle of Warsaw to his expanded list of the most decisive battles in history, for its role in halting the Communist advance through Europe. Soviet Victory Narration Had the Soviets been victorious at the Battle of Warsaw, as many predicted they would be, it would have spelled the end for the new nation of Poland. Had Poland fallen to the Soviets, they would have been able to directly exert their influence further east, into Romania, Hungary, and Germany. It is difficult to predict exactly what would have happened, but it possible that the Soviets would have supported communist movements in those countries with materiel support and possibly even intervened directly in an attempt to export their revolution, placing them in direct conflict with Allies. SPARTAN 119's Proposed DLCs *BF1: Red Rising *BF1: The Lion of Africa *BF1: War in the East *BF1: Forward to Glory *BF1: Mud and Blood Category:Battlefield 1